Ask the Host Club
by wolfiefangurl4eva
Summary: Thats right ladies you get to ask the fine men , and Haruhi, of the host club anything you like!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ask the host club._**

**__**

Tamaki grins and points to the screen. "That right princesses you get to ask us what ever you like!

The twins cling to each other. "You mean to tell us we are at the mercy of crazy fangirls?" Hikaru mutters. Tama grins and nods.

Honey bounces over fallowed by Mori. "It could be fun you guys."

Mori grunts his argeement.

The twins sigh.

Kyouya looks up from his computer for a moment. "The questions will be asked by reviwers, anything at all will be answered, and if your woundering about the author, she's taking a trip to one of my families resorts, if you have anything to ask her I will forword the question to her phone." He goes back to typing.

Haruhi finally speaks up. "Kyouya-Sempei, how much money are you making off of this."

Kyouyas glasses flash as he looks to the clubs "princess" and grins. "Nothing, but the advertisment is wounderful."

Haruhi sighs. "He gets something out of everything."

Tama and the twins fun up to the screen. "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya look up from his computer as it beeps. "You've got mail." Ecos out from it and everyone in the room goes pale. As the bispecticaled young man reads over it he grins. "I was hopping for something more …. Entertaining." He prints out the paper and hands it to the twins.

The look it over, and then read the letter in unison.

From. ashestoashes1894

This has been bugging me for quite some time. Are the Hitachiin twins REALLY gay

or is it just their way of getting customers?

Hikaru sighs and tosses the letter to the side.

Kaoru reaches for it. "Why would you just toss it aside?"

Hikaru pulls his brother closer. "Its no ones bussiness but ours." 

Kaoru blushes.

The twins both grin and , still holding each other look tword the screen. "What do you think?" They state with large smiles.

Tama growls at them and points. "That is injust! Why did you not answer the young princesses question! How horrible, you despicable doppelgangers!"

Haruhi sighes and looks at the screen. "Guess that's it for the first chapter."

Kyouya pushes up his glasses and stars at the screen. "I suggest you send more questions."

Honey bounces up and down on Mori's sholder. "Send more send more send more!"

Mori grunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya goes back to his typeing just to be interupted by another beep and a loud . "You've got mail." The low blood pressure evil lord read it over and takes a drink of water. "There is one for each of us this time."

Kyouya stands up and walks over to the others and begins to read.

From. AyamiLee

Ok I have a one for every member

Tamaki: Do you act stupid on purpose? An i also wanted to compliment you on the

fact that you are so cool! (cuss you mange to be hot and still be really good in

scoohl it's like you dont even try!)

Tamaki blinks and stars at the other members. "I'm not stupid am I?"

The twins giggle. "No of course not Tono."

Tamaki laughs and bows. "Thank you for notciing, but how could any women not notcie the beauty that is me?!"

Haruhi shakes her head. "Rich bastard."

Kyouya sighs a moment before he continues reading.

Haruhi: Do you not care that since you came to the host club your causing

problems?! why dont you leave the twins alone your ruineg there relationship!

giant arrow pops up and points at me it says "not a big haruhi fan\

Haruhi blinked her wide brown eyes at the reviewer. "I am?"

The twins glare at the reviwer. "WE LOVE HARUHI LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Tama points at screen with left hand, the right hand on his forhead. "Please do not say such things of my daughter!" 

Kyouya smiles weakly and continues.

Kyoua: I have none for you your to asowme to intergoate bows down

His smile faulters a moment before his grins that evil devil smile. "I have people bowing to me. Hmm intresting."

Mori: Why are you so quiet do you really have nothing to say or are you just

shy? huge arrow points at me it says HUMOGUS MORI FAN and does it bother you

that some people dont conside you a main cracther?

Mori looks at Honey and Honey smiles. "Its okay to answer Takashi."

Mori looks up from his cusion and looks at the reviewer. "If I am quiet, It allows me a bit more time to..think things though."

Kyouya nods his head once before moving on. " And another one for the twins."

Hikaru and Karou: huge bilborad pops up that says obbsed brotherly love fan ok

karou first why do you keep pushing hikarou onto haruhi!? hikaru is the

brotherly love act really just an act?

Karou sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "Don't you pay attention? I know he likes her, he cant stay with me forever, I'm just his brother. And the ladies love the act.

Hikaru stars at his twin a few moments. "Wait.. I do not like Haruhi."

Karou shurgs and sits down and pull sout his DS.

Kyouya sighs. "Last question is for Honey-sempei"

Honey: you are so uber cute! have you ever bee botherd by the fact that you

alway shave mori by you? are you gonna keep him by your side forever? OH and

there are some rumors about you and takashi having...a er..relationship on a

romantic level?

Honey smiles brightly. "Takashi and me are just cousins and close friends, we will leave the incest to the twins. And Takashi can protect me for as long as he feel he has to."

Mori grunts in aprrovel.

Kyouya crumpbles up the paper and looks to the screen. "Remember send what ever you like, we'll be right here."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya walks in and slames his bag down on the floor. "I am going to kill you." He said his glasses flashing in the light as he glares at the other club memebers.

Tamaki screams and runs away trying to hide behind Mori who quickly steps to the side.

Kyouya walks forword and grabes the blonde by his shirt. "I go on a trip and you let all the e-mail files get erased by the authors pain in the rear brother!"

The twins step up. "Sorry about the Kyouya." Hikaru says. "We did'nt really have much controle over it." Kaoru finsihed.

Honey walks up and looks up at Kyouya with large sad eyes. "Does that mean we cant answer anymore questions?" He says as he starts to sniffle. Mori pats his head.

Tamaki runs to his best firend. "Kyouya we can not allow this to happen!"

Kyouya nods and looks to the screen. "Do to some… proublumes our files have been lost, so if you would kindly resend or continue to send your questions we will be happy to here from you."

Haruhi stars at them all. "Why don't you just check the comments on They should all be on there."

Kyouya stared at her. "The auther is far to lazy for that."


End file.
